Since the beginning of World War II there has been a shortage of doctors in the world. Various means have been suggested and tried to overcome this shortage including the training of paramedics, the construction of additional instruction facilities, and similar programs. In the end, it comes down to the fact that we must train more medical specialists each year. The construction of additional instructional facilities is not enough since these facilities must also be staffed and equipped. Because of the great costs involved and because the faculties for additional instructional facilities come from the medical field and further deplete the ranks of medical practitioners, it has become apparent that more efficient ways of training medical personnel are required.
Mannikins which simulate some of the bodily functions and duplicate abberations thereof have been developed in recent years to aid in medical training. In addition to the mannikins, other simulators of medical equipment problems will improve the efficiency with which medical personnel are trained.